


Manners & Etiquette

by itsnotlove



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: (???? definitely hate sex), (possibly awful dirty talk), Dirty Talk, Dominance, Elevator Sex, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping, more tags to come (probably), oh boy, snarkiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: Namie is awfully rude, and Shiki is offended.
  For Hachi, who inadvertently rekindled my love of Namiesheek





	

“I’m leaving.” Namie said, rudely interrupting Izaya’s conversation with Shiki. It was only four in the afternoon, far earlier than she usually left, but some important business had come up which required her urgent attention.

 

“I’m sorry for the interruption, Shiki-san.” Though his words were polite, Izaya’s tone didn’t seem to match. He watched out the corner of his eye as Namie gathered her things, smiling as though it was endearing. “Namie-san is a wonderful  _ secretary,  _ but her manners are lacking.”

 

“That’s fine. I don’t believe there’s anything left to discuss.” Shiki rose slowly out of his seat then adjusted his jacket, ignoring Namie’s indignant huff at what Izaya had said. “You have until Friday evening.”

 

“Yes, yes, there shouldn’t be a problem.” Though Namie and Shiki were standing, Izaya opted to stay seated. He leaned back on the couch with a curious expression, spreading his arms out along the top of it. “It’s strange you’d visit in person to make such a common request. Were you just in the neighbourhood?”

 

“You’re the informant, shouldn’t you know already?” Shiki turned his head to nod at Namie in farewell, then walked toward the door. “Get it done.”

 

Having punched her timecard, Namie made her leave as well. Shiki was kind enough to hold the door open for her, but only received an annoyed sigh in response. 

 

This woman.

 

She stormed past him and made a beeline for the elevator before he’d even had a chance to close the door. Despite her impatience, she only pressed the call button for the elevator once, and was rewarded when the doors slid open. She stepped inside quickly and turned around, then pressed the close button with a thumb.

 

“Hold the elevator.” Shiki requested, pacing toward it with a neutral expression. He could see Namie looking at him as the doors started to slide shut, but managed to throw his arm between them just in time. He stepped inside once they’d reopened, then moved to stand beside Namie. 

 

“Thank you, Yagiri-san.”

 

“Tch.”

 

“Heh.”

 

The doors slid close once again, this time followed by a pleasant  _ ding.  _ Slowly, the elevator began to move, but it’s occupants remained quiet. Two floors passed before the elevator halted, another  _ ding  _ sounding as the doors opened to reveal an empty floor.

 

Shiki’s eyes moved toward his travelling companion, then down her arm until they reached her hand. Sure enough, her thumb was pressed against the numbered button where they’d halted.

 

“Yagiri-san,” He started, then moved his eyes forward in time to watch as the doors slid shut. “don’t push your luck.”

 

“Hm?” Namie turned her head so that she could appraise Shiki correctly, and the corner of her lips twisted despite herself. Her hand moved away from the buttons, and she turned her back to Shiki. She took a calculated step toward the row of buttons, then lifted her hand and fingered the one below the floor they were on. “Is there a problem,  _ Haruya _ ?”

 

With more speed than she ought to have, Namie dragged her finger down as many buttons as she could before she was slammed up against the row. Her arm was twisted painfully behind her back and the side of her face pressed almost painfully into the speakerbox, but that didn’t remove the smirk from her face.

 

“Apologise.” Shiki commanded, his tone almost bored as he pressed himself against her. He applied more pressure to her wrist, then pushed it further into her lower back.

 

Rather than apologise (or react as any sane person might), Namie grit her teeth and stifled her laugh. She arched her back, grinding herself into the developing bulge in Shiki’s pants. “Go to Hell.”

 

Shiki tilted his hips backward but moved his face forward, lips brushing dangerously close to Namie’s ear as his free hand seized her hip in a near-painful grip. She froze, her lungs stilling, and waited.

 

...and waited…

 

...and waited.

 

But nothing happened. 

 

Thirty seconds passed before she was finally forced to let the air out of her lungs, and squirmed in his hold. Still, Shiki refused to move, apparently waiting for her to tire herself out. It wasn’t as if she’d be able to escape, so why rush?

 

The elevator ground to a halt, but Shiki refused to move even after the doors opened. Once again, the floor was empty, but the possibility that it wasn’t only made things more interesting. Having had apparently the same thought, Namie exhaled softly and stopped resisting. Her body became relaxed, and she melted into the wall.

 

“Good girl.” Shiki breathed into her ear, and rewarded her by releasing the arm pinned between them. He let his hand wander over her skin, down her side, and to the emergency stop switch. Flicking it the tip lazily, he waited until the doors closed and the elevator moved between floors before activating it. 

 

The elevator stopped roughly, and jolted its passengers into one another. They stood quietly, only the sound of their soft breaths filling the air.

 

“Apologise, Yagiri-san.”

 

“Apologise to your mother for being born with such a face.” Namie scoffed, wriggling half-heartedly. Despite the harshness of her words, she couldn’t quite mask the excited tone that laid beneath them.

 

With a hum, Shiki tightened his grip on Namie’s hip, then released it altogether. He pushed away from her and backed away until he was leaning casually against the opposite wall, and moved one hand into his pocket. His head tilted to the left as a look of annoyance morphed his face, which would be enough to make even his equals at the Awakusu-kai re-evaluate their life choices.

 

Unfortunately for Shiki, the one on the receiving end of his glare didn’t see herself as his subordinate, or as his equal. Despite her compromised position (when had her skirt ridden up so high?), Namie still felt as though she were the one with all the power. She slid her body up the wall but kept her legs slightly spread. Both her hands planted on the wall in front of her, and she pushed herself backward before straightening her posture. 

 

She could feel Shiki’s eyes on her, his stare burning the skin of her thighs, and smiled smugly to herself. No matter who he was or how dangerous and ruthless he could be, Shiki was a man first, and one she could control with even the barest of movements. Carefully, she turned herself around and adjusted her skirt. She met his glare with one of her own, and wet her lips with her tongue.

 

After what felt like hours but must have only been seconds, Shiki raised his hand and gestured with his finger, directing Namie to walk over to him. She kept her eyes fixed on his as she huffed in disgust, taking only one step closer to him before looking away.

 

“Closer.”

 

Namie stayed firm, refusing to budge. It felt as though her skin were on fire, the knowledge of what her disobedience would bring her clear in her mind. 

 

“Closer.” Shiki repeated, his voice lower and more threatening. Whether he was in the mood for this or not was beside the point, as such rude behaviour would surely need to be punished. If not, there was no telling just how much The Woman would attempt to get away with.

 

Supposedly unfazed by the order, Namie slowly turned back to Shiki. She still wore that smug expression, almost like she was daring him to discipline her, and took another step closer. 

 

Shiki dropped his hand and hardened his expression, not wanting to repeat himself again. The air between them felt as though it were charged with electricity, not unlike how it might feel on the frontlines in a war. With neither wishing to surrender their assumed position of power, nor wanting to turn on their tails and run, it was only a matter of time before one tried to shift the other beneath their heel.

 

With a small huff, Namie took the last step forward. It was slow, methodical, and heavy with more than just her weight. Shiki knew better than to assume that she’d concede so easily, but a small part of him filled with pride at his potential victory. She’d always been interesting, more so than the women who generally flocked toward men like him, and he wanted to conquer her.

 

They were standing so close to each other that their chests threatened to touch with every breath they took. Shiki stayed leaning against the wall, his bored expression returning in response to Namie’s annoyed one. For a moment, they were silent; staring at each other and daring the other to make the first move. 

 

“Heh.” Shiki smirked, unable to contain himself when faced with his apparent victory. Just as he’d wanted, Namie was surrendering to him.

 

Something moved quickly through the air, almost whistling with its speed. It started at Namie’s hip but made a beeline for Shiki’s face, before-

 

“The Informant was right about you.” Shiki laughed, catching Namie’s wrist only milliseconds before her palm would have collided with his cheek. He tightened his grip, and relished her look of disgust and dismay. “Your manners  _ are  _ lacking.”

 

Stumbling slightly, Namie’s body twisted in an effort to relieve some of the pressure on her wrist. She hissed a curse at him, and tried her hardest to remain composed. That task was becoming exceedingly more difficult, however, and she took the opportunity to squeeze her thighs together.

 

There was nothing she liked about this. She detested losing control, and felt revolted by Shiki’s easy display of power. How sickening it was for him to maintain such a calm facade when she felt as though she were being set alight by such primal feelings.

 

She wanted to destroy him from the inside. To move beneath his skin until he was crying out her name and begging her for more. No matter how tightly he made her toes clench, she wouldn’t allow him to overwhelm her with such primitive wants.

 

Unaware or uncaring of Namie’s determination, Shiki pulled his other hand out from his pocket as he pulled her closer to him. He shoved his knee between her legs to part them, grinning as she staggered forward despite herself, and brushed his fingers along her thigh.

 

As he dragged his nails further up her thigh and under her skirt, Shiki pushed himself off the wall and leaned so closely to her that she swore he’d hear her heart pounding. “I think it’s time I taught you some manners, Yagiri-san.”


End file.
